


Look over here

by cypresssky



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypresssky/pseuds/cypresssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareki and Nai are at the circus and someone suspicious approaches them. Insert protective!Yogi. That's about it all.<br/>Oneshot. Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look over here

1 Look Over Here

The simultaneous raid had been a success. Coloured and sparkling confetti fluttered in the air, drums banged and trumpets blared, and Circus’s procession was a kaleidoscope of bright colours and animal characters of all types.

Gareki leaned against a pole with an unimpressed expression.

“Nai-chaaaan~!” Yogi called out.

Nai spun on his heel with a happy smile. “Yogi! Uh… Nyanperona!”

Yogi swept him up and spun them around in a twirl of metaphorical glitter and sparkles. Gareki squinted and he could swear Yogi was giving off light. The Nyanperona costume turned to him, Nai left beside him swaying dizzily.

“Gareki-kun! Are you having fun?”

“Aah.”

Yogi’s costume somehow managed to pout. “Well, I need to make an appearance, but I’ll find you and Nai-chan after I’m done~” Already in the background, young voices were exclaiming _“Is that Nyanperona over there?”_ and _“Yay! We found Nyanperona!”_.

Yogi smiled brightly, “Take care of Nai please and – Nai? Nai!!”

Gareki sighed and strolled in the direction Yogi had dashed after Nai.

_“Nyanperona! Where did you go?”_

***

“Look, Gareki! That’s so cool! He’s blowing fire from his mouth... wow…!” Gareki tuned out Nai’s excited chatter and idly kept an eye on him as he looked around. Yogi should have been back by now and letting the two kids (at this he smirked) play together was better than playing keeper to the niji.

A voice next to his ear startled him. “Hey there kid. You don’t look like you’re having fun.”

Gareki spun and jerked away. There was a man who immediately struck Gareki as extremely questionable. Dark red hair fell over his eyes stylishly, and he was well dressed in what was a well-tailored suit, but what was strange was the bright orange brooch pinned to the lapel of the suit. It seemed to be made from some kind of stone that refracted light attractively, but Gareki could have sworn he saw a face appear and disappear within it.

“Can I help you?” he asked, hand immediately reaching for his hip. He cursed silently when he remembered he was unarmed. Sharp eyes darted to the man’s twitching hand. _What…?_

“Gareki!” Nai suddenly piped up, appearing beside him with a newly procured dango treat. “Can you buy me a Nyanperona balloon?” he asked, pointing to someone behind Gareki. He only then seemed to notice the stranger standing there, looking at him and Gareki with ill-concealed interest. Nai blinked.

“Is this your brother?” the man asked, looking Nai up and down. Gareki was starting to feel sick from the obvious lechery, and Nai shrunk up against Gareki. “Pity. He’s too young, but those eyes are magnificent.”

Suddenly, he grabbed Gareki’s left arm in a crushing grip and Nai squeaked in surprise as Gareki flung him away from himself.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you better let me go right now.” He said lowly.

The man merely grinned, white teeth glinting. “Or what? You’ll scream? Look around you. These people don’t even see us.”

Gareki flinched and darted his eyes to the crowd. They were indeed oblivious to them, walking around just before bumping into them. Only Nai seemed to be aware of the pair, and he trembled as he watched the man lean towards Gareki.

Thick red hair brushed against Gareki’s cheek as the stranger leaned in to speak directly into his ear. Gareki’s teeth ground together as he thought through their chances of escape. This man was clearly powerful and had some sort of power. Perhaps the brooch? He cringed. Knowing them, the man was probably someone after Nai and those people seemed to have so many powers, so even if he could smash the brooch, he might be incapacitated some other way. But then, the bastard did say Nai was… too young…

The stranger grinned as comprehension flicked across Gareki’s face. He moved back, but kept a firm grip on Gareki’s arm. “Finally caught up, have you, boy? I work for an organization that specializes in providing special, shall we say, _services_ , for those that can afford them.” He hummed. “Some of our clients have… unique tastes.” At this, he scanned Gareki’s body.

Gareki unsuccessfully suppressed a disgusted shudder as a finger rand along his jaw and down his neck to press against his pulse point.

“Oh yes, I think you’ll do.”

Gareki was prepared to kick and punch, hopefully hitting the bastard in a place which would ensure he didn’t produce any offspring. Nai’s yell stopped him.

“Yogi!”

Gareki whipped his head to the side and stared. Yogi had shed his Nyanperona costume and had such a dark expression that Nai gasped, edging towards Gareki with a wobbly, “Yogi?”

When Yogi spoke, there was an uncharacteristic venom that had Gareki double checking to see if the medicine patch was still attached and that Yogi’s hair was still gold.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he intoned flatly. He slowly approached Gareki, hard eyes flicking over to see if the teen was unharmed before staring down the red-headed stranger. “If you’re going to commit illegal acts, it’s not a good idea to do it when you’re surrounded by Circus.”

The man’s grip slackened a little on Gareki. He took the opportunity to wrench away from him and step backwards, where Yogi’s arm caught him around the waist. Gareki was tense and Yogi squeezed him lightly before letting go.

“H-How did you- what’s happening? My illusions are impenetrable!” the man exclaimed, voice rising to a hysterical note. His twitching hand started to shake, the brooch started to glow, and that’s when Yogi moved.

The bastard didn’t even have a chance.

Gareki heard the sickening crunch that corresponded with the man’s head hitting the pavement. Or maybe that was Yogi’s fist against his head. Nai grabbed onto his jacket and stared down at the prone body, dango hanging limp and forgotten in his hand.

All of a sudden he was in the air, Yogi’s hair in his face. He spluttered as it caught in his mouth and opened his mouth to shout profanities. But his stomach dropped and his face went pale as they dove to the ground at a speed that shouldn’t be used.

They ended up on the pavement behind a big tent. Startled workers peered curiously at them before realizing that there was a high ranking Circus member with the child, teen and unconscious (sluggishly bleeding) man. They scurried away.

Gareki plopped down to the ground with an irritated huff. “At least give me some warning before you decide to make me throw up, idiot!” Flicking his hair from his face, he froze. Yogi was crouched, shadows hiding his face ominously. He was clearly tensed and seemed to pay to heed to Gareki.

Nai recovered from the sudden altitude rise and drop and carefully crept closer to Yogi.

“Yogi? Are you alright?” he fretted. Gareki had another moment of hallucination and groaned quietly. But when Yogi didn’t respond, his body went up to high alert. He watched warily, ready to spring into action and get Nai and himself the hell away from there if Yogi decided he’d go on a rampage. Not that they’d get very far before he caught them, the logical part of his brain supplied helpfully.

Yogi took a few deep breaths. When he looked up, he had his usual charming smile back on his face but his eyes were strained.

Nai cheered in relief, “Yogi!” He dove in for a hug.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Nai-chan~” Yogi looked at Gareki, “And you too Gareki-kun. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Tch, you don’t scare me.”

“Are you ok, Gareki-kun? Did he…?”

Gareki looked away uncomfortably. “I’m fine. He didn’t do anything.”

“Oh thank goodness.” The tension visibly melted from Yogi’s body as he relaxed. He stood up, pulling Nai up with him and extended a hand to Gareki. The teen gave it a shriveling look, but accepted the offer and let Yogi pull him upright.

“By the way,” he started, tipping his head to the still figure on the ground. “Is he dead?”

Yogi’s expression turned troubled and he inched closer to Gareki unconsciously. “No, just knocked out. Hirato might have some use for him.”

***

They were back in the midst of things, perverted stranger safely confined in a cell. Nai’s eyes were bright as he looked around and pointed to things as they were swept along by the crowd. Yogi came to stand behind Gareki as they watched Nai chat happily to the bemused stall owner.

Gareki started at the hand that rested on his upper arm and the one that gently tilted his head to the side towards Yogi. “I’m so glad you’re ok, Gareki-kun. I just wanted you to know that. People like him are so horrible.”

Fingers trailed down Gareki’s exposed arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He turned towards Yogi glaring, stepping back to create some space between them. Yogi merely stepped forward.

Nai exclaimed in the background ( _“And_ _that.. what’s that thing over there? It’s so shiny!”_ ) and Gareki turned his head to look fastidiously at the niji, standing his ground even Yogi’s wandering fingers travelled around his wrist. Wherever the lieutenant was going with this conversation, there was no need to step into his personal space, but there was no way Gareki was going to back away again. As strange and uncomfortable as it was, Yogi wasn’t a threat and, as Gareki very grudgingly admitted, he did save them today.

But when long fingers pressed against his quickened pulse, Gareki’s head whipped back. “What are you doing?” he asked impatiently. “I said I was fine.”

Yogi smiled gently, his other hand coming up to brush at the hair over Gareki’s eyes. “Then why are you blushing, Gareki-kun?” he teased.

“What?!” Gareki spluttered, yanking Yogi’s hand from his hair. “I do not _blush_!”

Eyes narrowed, he prepared to stalk away. Nai was a good distraction and by the way the stall owner was fussing over him, Nai had unwittingly charmed the poor woman.

Yogi’s hand tightened around Gareki’s wrist. “Gareki-kun,” he said seriously. “Don’t ever let anyone else touch you like that, okay?”

Gareki frowned, “What?”.

Yogi lifted Gareki’s hand and brushed his lips across it. “Don’t look at anyone but me.”

Gareki froze. A beat. He then yanked his hand away and hurriedly pulled Nai from his newfound friend ( _“Bye, neesan!”_ ), rushing them into the crowd. He kept his head bowed and hoped his face wasn’t as flushed as he felt it was. Yogi’s uncertain face lit up as the pair paused beside him, Gareki tilting his head and quietly muttering, “Aren’t you coming?”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially going to be the first chapter of a 30kisses-themed Yogi/Gareki series of oneshots, but my inspiration is low. Nonetheless, who knows what the future will hold! Hope you read and enjoyed and hopefully didn't develop any cavities.


End file.
